Tajemnicze krainy/I/02
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Wieczór w dziwnem towarzystwie. Miłosna afera Enidy Challenger i Edwarda Malone nie zainteresuje zbytnio czytelnika, dla tej prostej przyczyny, że nie obchodzi ona wcale autora. Miłość to stara historja... Niedostrzegalny powab mającego przyjść na świat dziecięcia, wspólny jest całej młodej ludzkości, to też będziemy się zajmowali w niniejszej opowieści kwestjami, które jako mniej oklepane, mogą zawsze obudzić zaciekawienie. Napomknęliśmy o miłości dlatego, by wyjaśnić ów serdeczny koleżeński stosunek, łączący dwoje osób, o których będzie mowa w dalszym ciągu opowiadania. Jeśli rasa ludzka przeprowadziła w czemkolwiek jakąś reformę — przynajmniej w krajach anglo-celtyckich — to niewątpliwie w tem, że owe przesadne afektacje miłosne i wzajemne oszustwa zmniejszyły się widocznie i, że młodzi ludzie obojga płci mogą obcować z sobą na podstawie i warunkach czystego i uczciwego koleżeństwa. Dorożka samochodowa wiozła naszą parę wdół gościńca Edgware, w boczną ulicę Helbecke Terrace. W połowie tej ulicy posępna linja murowanych kamienic przecięta była jakąś jasną luką, skąd latarnia łukowa rzucała strumień światła na całą ulicę. Samochód zatrzymał się, szofer otworzył drzwiczki. — To jest kościół spirytystów, sir — rzekł. A odbierając zapłatę za jazdę, dodał: — głupota, ot, jak ja to nazywam. — Ulżywszy w ten sposób swemu sumieniu, usadowił się przy kierownicy i wkrótce potem czerwona tylna latarnia dorożki znikła w mroku. Malone zaśmiał się... — Vox populi, Enid. Do takiego określenia tej sprawy doszła opinja publiczna, jak dotąd przynajmniej. — Równie, jak i my oboje. — Tak, ale my właśnie gotujemy się sprawę wyświetlić. Na Jowisza, to będzie ładna sprawa, jeśli się do wnętrza nie dostaniemy. Tłum ludzi cisnął się do drzwi, a jakiś człowiek stojący na schodach u wejścia wymachiwał rękoma, usiłując wstrzymać natrętów. — Czekajcie przyjaciele, tak nie można. Bardzo mi przykro, ale nic nie poradzę. Już nam dwukrotnie grożono policyjną karą za przepełnienie.. Nigdym nie słyszał, aby jakiś prawowity kościół miał kłopot z takiego powodu — dorzucił żartobliwie. — Nie można, panie, nie można... — Przyszłam tu pieszo aż z Ammersmith, skarżyła się jakaś kobieta. Światło padało na zapalczywą, stroskaną twarz malutkiej kobieciny z dzieckiem na ręku. — Pani przyszła pewnie do jasnowidzącej — rzekł odźwierny ze zrozumieniem. — Podaj mi pani swe nazwisko i adres, ja do pani napiszę i poproszę, by Mrs. Debbs dała pani bezpłatny seans. Tak będzie lepiej, niż czekać w tym tłoku. Będzie ją pani miała dla siebie wyłącznie. Nie, panie, tu łapówka nie pomoże... A to znów co? Prasa? Uchwycił Malone’a za rękaw. — Powiada pan, prasa? Prasa nas bojkotuje, sir. Popatrz pan na tygodniową listę nabożeństw w sobotnim numerze Times’a, jeśli mi pan wierzyć nie chce. Nie dowie się pan stamtąd, co to za zwierz ten spirytyzm. Jaki dziennik? „Gazeta Codzienna“. No, no, dobrze. Może pan wejść. I ta pani także? Specjalny artykuł — no proszę... Trzymaj się pan mnie, zobaczę, co się da zrobić. Zamknij drzwi Joe... Nic z tego, panowie. Jak zbierzemy większy kapitał na dobudówkę, będzie trochę luźniej: Tędy — proszę pani. Dziennikarska para, idąc za przewodnikiem doszła do małych drzwi, nad któremi zawieszona była czerwona lampa. — Zaprowadzę państwo na platformę — tu niema miejsca wśród zgromadzenia na sali. — Dziękuję — rzekła Enid. — Będzie miała pani dobry widok, a może otrzyma pani zlecenie dla siebie, jeśli pani ma szczęście. Zwykle bywa, że ci, co są najbliżsi medjum, moją najlepsze szansę. — Tutaj, pani, proszę wejść. Pokój, do którego weszli, był mały, brudny, zawieszony kapeluszami i paltami. Szczupła o surowym wyglądzie twarzy kobieta z oczyma błyszczącemi z poza binokli grzała swe chude ręce przy kominku. Tyłem zwrócony do ognia stał tłusty, tęgi mężczyzna o ciemnym wąsie i bezkrwistem obliczu z pełnemi ciekawości bladoniebieskiemi oczyma marynarza. Mały, łysy człowieczek w ogromnych rogowych okularach i piękny, atletycznie zbudowany młodzieniec w niebieskiej świątecznej bluzie, dopełniali grupę obecnych osób. — Inni poszli na platformę, Mr. Peeble. Tam tylko pięć miejsc dla nas zostało — odezwał się otyły mężczyzna. — Wiem, wiem — rzekł Mr. Peeble, żylasty, wysuszony jegomość. Ale tu są przedstawiciele prasy, Mr. Bolsovez, „Gazeta Codzienna“ — specjalny artykuł... Nazwisko Malone i Challenger. A to Mr. Bolsovez, nasz przewodniczący... To znowu Mrs. Debbs z Liwerpoolu, słynna jasnowidząca. To jest Mr. James, a ten wysoki młody dżentelmen jest to Mr. Harry Williams, nasz energiczny sekretarz. Mr. Williams jest głównym skarbnikiem naszego funduszu budowlanego. Trzeba dobrze uważać na kieszenie, gdy Mr. Williams jest wpobliżu. Rozśmieli się wszyscy. — Zbiórka przyjdzie później — rzeki z uśmiechem Mr. Williams. — Dobry, reklamowy artykuł, to nasza najlepsza zbiórka — odezwał się gruby przewodniczący — czy był pan kiedy na takim seansie? — Nie — odparł Malone. — To pan niewiele wie, jak się to odbywa? — Istotnie, bardzo niewiele. — No, no, musimy oczekiwać pięknego sprawozdania. Najpierw patrzą się na naszą sprawę z humorystycznego punktu widzenia. Złoży pan sprawozdanie bardzo komiczne. Ja, coprawda, nie widziałem nigdy nic śmiesznego w ukazującym się duchu czyjejś zmarłej żony, ale to kwestja gustu i zapatrywania, no i znajomości rzeczy. Jeśli oni sprawy nie znają, jakże mogą traktować ją poważnie? Zresztą nie mam do dziennikarzy pretensji. My sami byliśmy z początku niedowiarkami, jak oni. Ja byłem jednym ze zwolenników Bradlangha i zasiadałem obok materjalisty Józefa Mac Cabe’a póki nie zjawił się mój zmarły ojciec i nie przepędził mnie z tego towarzystwa. — Chwała mu za to — rzekło medjum z Liwerpoolu. — Po raz pierwszy uczułem wtedy, że mam jakąś moc w sobie. Widziałem go tak, jak pana w tej chwili. — Czas już — odezwał się Mr. Peeble, patrząc na zegarek. Pani siądzie po prawej stronie prezesa, Mrs. Debbs. Niech pani idzie naprzód. Potem pan, prezesie. Potem państwo dwoje i ja. Mr. Harry Williams, usiądzie po lewej i poprowadzi śpiew. Oni potrzebują podniecić się czemś, a pan potrafi wywołać nastrój. No, proszę... Platforma była już zapełniona, lecz nowoprzybyli przecisnęli się do środka wśród życzliwego szmeru powitań. Mr. Peeble usuwał cisnących się, aż wkońcu wyłoniły się dwa miejsca, na których zasiedli Enid i Malone. — Jakiego pan doznaje wrażenia? — zapytała Enid. — Żadnego dotąd... — Ja również — rzekła Enid — w każdym razie jest to bardzo ciekawe. Ludzie nastrojeni poważnie są zwykle interesujący, bez względu na to, czy się dzieli ich przekonania, czy nie, a było rzeczą niewątpliwą, że wszyscy obecni wyglądali bardzo poważnie. Sala była wypełniona po brzegi i gdy się spojrzało w dół, widziało się całe rzędy twarzy o typie dziwnie jednakowym. Kobiety przeważały, lecz i mężczyzn było sporo. Typ owych twarzy nie odznaczał się oryginalnością, ani też wysoką inteligencją, był to jednak bezsprzecznie typ ludzi zdrowych, trzeźwych i uczciwych. Właściciele sklepików, wędrowni handlarze i handlarki, rzemieślnicy, kobiety z średniej klasy, na których obliczu wyryte były troski codziennego życia, młodzi ludzie poszukujący silniejszych wrażeń — oto był skład audytorjum, jaki przedstawiał się wprawnym oczom Malone’a. Otyły prezes powstał i wzniósł dłoń do góry. — Drodzy moi towarzysze — przemówił. — Musieliśmy oddalić całą gromadę ludzi, którzy pragnęli dzisiaj być z nami. Wszystko to jest kwestją funduszu budowlanego, a siedzący tu po mej stronie Mr. Williams bardzo rad będzie usłyszeć coś od was pozytywnego w tej materji. Byłem zeszłego tygodnia w pewnym przepełnionym hotelu, gdzie w biurze wywieszono ogłoszenie. „Nie przyjmuje się już zaliczek“. Otóż takie lekceważenie zaliczek Mr. Williams bardzo surowo potępia, a kto się o tem chce przekonać niech mu zaproponuje zaliczkę. Śmiech powstał w zgromadzeniu. Nastrój sali był raczej nastrojem auli wykładowej niż kościoła. — Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą chciałbym poruszyć zanim usiądę. Mojem zadaniem nie jest właściwie przemawianie do zgromadzonych, lecz przewodniczenie seansom. Chcę jednak prosić członków spirytystów o jedno, a mianowicie, aby wstrzymali się od przychodzenia tu w niedzielę wieczorem, gdyż przez to zabierają miejsce tym, którzy chcą nas poznać. Dla was wystarczy nabożeństwo poranne. Lepiej będzie dla naszej sprawy, jeśli zostawi się obcym ludziom więcej miejsca. Wy już je macie i Bogu dzięki za to. Dajcie i bliźnim możność poznania prawdy. Prezes ciężko osunął się w swój fotel, natomiast Mr. Peeble żywo zerwał się na nogi. Był to typ człowieka czynu, który często spotkać można w różnych towarzystwach, a który energją swą opanowuje całe zebranie. — Ze swą szczupłą natchnioną twarzą i żywemi gestami był jakby jednym kłębkiem nerwów. Zdawało się, że elektryczność tryska z końca jego palców. — Zaczynamy hymn — wykrzyknął. Odezwały się dźwięki fisharmonji i całe audytorjum powstało. Zabrzmiała wesoła nuta hymnu: „Niebiański prąd powionął już, radując ludzkie plemię, Zwalczywszy śmierć miljony dusz wracają na swą ziemię.“ W głosach śpiewających osób wyczuć było można dźwięki silnej egzaltacji ilekroć śpiewano refren: „Stoczony więc zwycięski bój, radością brzmi nasz głos, O grobie zły, gdzież triumf twój, o śmierci, gdzie twój cios?!!...“ Tak, ci ludzie naprawdę wierzyli, że śmierć została zwyciężona. Byli to ludzie, którzy wydawali się mniej rozumni od miljonów swych bliźnich. A jednak zarówno Enid jak Malone patrząc na nich uczuli litość w sercu. Jak to smutnie być oszukiwanym w rzeczach tak doniosłych, zwodzonym przez oszustów, którzy posługiwali się świętemi uczuciami tych ludzi, a ich najdroższych zmarłych używali za narzędzie swego szalbierstwa. Cóż oni wiedzieli o prawach przyrody, o tych zimnych nieubłaganych argumentach ścisłej nauki. Biedni, uczciwi wyzyskiwani ludziska!... — A teraz — krzyknął znów Mr. Peeble — poprosimy Mr. Munro z Australji, by wygłosił inwokację. Człowiek o dzikiem wejrzeniu z gęstą brodą i ogniem drzemiącym w oczach podniósł się z krzesła; stał kilka chwil milcząc z wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemię. Potem zaczął odmawiać modlitwę bardzo prostą i widocznie szczerą. Malone zdążył zanotować pierwsze zdanie: „Ojcze, jesteśmy ludzie nieuczeni, nie wiemy, jak się mamy zbliżyć ku Tobie, lecz będziem się modlić do Ciebie, jak umiemy“. Cała inwokacja wypowiedziana była w tym pokornym tonie. Enid i Malone wymienili z sobą szybkie wejrzenie szczerego uznania. Nastąpił potem drugi hymn, mniej od pierwszego udatny, zaczem przewodniczący oznajmił: — Bawi tu dzisiaj u nas Mistress Debbs znana jasnowidzącą z Liwerpoolu. Mrs. Debbs jest, jak to wielu z was o tem słyszało, hojnie wyposażona w te dary ducha, o których mówi Św. Paweł. Jednym z nich jest dar spostrzegania duchów niewidzialnych dla reszty otoczenia. Te rzeczy polegają na niezbadanych prawach, wymykających się, jak dotąd z pod kontroli naszego rozumu, w każdym razie niezbędne jest przytem wytworzenie sympatycznego nastroju, dlatego Mrs. Debbs prosi was o dobrą wolę i modlitwy, ona zaś będzie usiłowała wejść w kontakt z temi świetlanemi istotami, które zaszczycą nas dzisiaj swoją obecnością. Przewodniczący usiadł, a Mrs. Debbs podniosła się z krzesła wśród dyskretnego uznania. Bardzo wysoka i bardzo blada, szczupła, z orlą twarzą i oczyma mocno błyszczącemi z pod szkieł złotych binokli, stała tak przez chwilę, mierząc wzrokiem całe audytorjum. Głowa jej pochyliła się nieco naprzód. Zdawała się nasłuchiwać. — Wibracje! — zawołała wkońcu — proszę o pomocnicze wibracje. Zagrajcie coś na fisharmonji... Rozległy się poważne dźwięki melodji: „Jezu, kochanku mej duszy“... Słuchacze siedzieli w milczeniu, nieco przelęknieni. Sala nie była dobrze oświetlona, po kątach czaiły się mroki. Medjum stało ciągle z pochyloną głową, jakby słuch wytężając. — Zaczem podniosło rękę — muzyka ucichła. — Proszę tu, proszę, wszystko w porządku — poczęła mówić, jakby do jakiejś niewidzialnej osoby. Milczała przez chwilę, poczem zwróciła się do audytorjum. — Czuję, że warunki nie są dzisiaj zbyt dobre. Zrobię, co będę mogła, one też. Muszę jednak do was przemówić. Jakoż zaczęła przemowę. To, co mówiła, zdało się naszej znajomej parze najzwyczajniejszą paplaniną. Nie było w tem logicznego sensu, choć od czasu do czasu chwytało się jakieś rozumniejsze zdanie. Malone, który początkowo notował szybko jej słowa, włożył ołówek do kieszeni. Co za pożytek notować bełkot obłąkanej! Jakiś spirytysta, siedzący obok niego spostrzegł ten odruch niechęci i pochylił się do ucha dziennikarza. — Ona tak sobie tylko nuci i chce wydłużyć wibrujące fale — to wszystko zależy od wibracji... Ach! oto już koniec!... Urwała nagle w środku zdania. Wyciągnęła chude ramię, a wskazujący palec utkwiła w jakimś określonym punkcie. Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na to miejsce. Wskazywała na jakąś starszą kobietę w drugim rzędzie ławek. — Pani — tak, pani z czerwonem piórem u kapelusza. Nie, nie pani, ta obok niej, tęga na froncie. Tak, pani... Duch się pojawia koło pani. Coraz wyraźniej... Mężczyzna... Wysoki mężczyzna... sześć stóp być może... Czoło szerokie, oczy ciemne, jakieś rysy na twarzy, czy poznaje go pani? Otyła jejmość widocznie była przerażona, lecz potrząsnęła przecząco głową. — Nie poznaje pani?... Jeszcze kilka szczegółów... może sobie pani przypomni. Trzyma dużą książkę — brunatna oprawa... z klamrą. Książka handlowa, jakiej używają w biurach... Coś na niej napisane... Czytam... „Ubezpieczenia kaledońskie“! Czy jeszcze pani mało? Gruba pani wydęła wargi i potrząsała wciąż głowę przecząco. — Dam jeszcze więcej szczegółów. Zmarł po długiej chorobie... jakaś piersiowa słabość... tak, prawdopodobnie... astma... Otyła jejmość ciągle kręciła głową, natomiast siedząca o dwa miejsca dalej mała, zaczerwieniona jakby z gniewu kobiecinka, zerwała się na nogi. — To mój mąż... Czego on chce ode mnie? Powiedz mu pani, że ja z tym drabem nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia. Usiadła rozsierdzona widocznie, co wywołało szmer wesołości w zgromadzeniu. — Tak, to prawda, zbliża się teraz do pani. Przed chwilą stał bliżej tamtej. Chce powiedzieć, że mu żal czegoś... Nie trzeba żywić urazy do zmarłych... pani wie... Proszę przebaczyć i zapomnieć. Wszystko minęło. Mam od niego zlecenie dla pani. Brzmi ono: „uczyń to, a moje błogosławieństwo będzie z tobą“... Czy ma to jakie znaczenie dla pani? Rozsierdzona kobiecina uspokoiła się widocznie i skinęła głową potakująco. — Doskonale, tak trzeba... Jasnowidząca obrzuciła gorejącym wzrokiem całe zgromadzenie, jej wskazujący palec przeniósł się w stronę tłumu, stojącego koło drzwi. — To dla tego żołnierza. Jakiś żołnierz, najwidoczniej mocno przebiegiem seansu zdumiony, wyróżniał się swym mundurem khaki z pośród grupy ludzi stojących u wejścia. — Co niby ma być dla mnie? — zapytał. — Żołnierz... ma paski kaprala... mężczyzna gruby, szpakowaty. Ma żółtą opaskę na ramieniu. Czytam inicjały J. H. Czy go pan zna? — Tak, ale on nie żyje — rzekł żołnierz. Poczciwiec nie wiedział, że dom, do którego wszedł przypadkowo, idąc za tłumem, był to kościół spirytystów, to też całe postępowanie, jakiego był świadkiem, było dlań niezrozumiałe. Wytłumaczyli mu to sąsiedzi. — Boże mój! — zakrzyknął żołnierz i wymknął się z ciżby wśród ogólnego chichotu. W czasie powstałej stąd pauzy Malone słyszał ustawiczny szept medjum, które mówiło do niewidzialych osób: — Tak, tak, czekajcie swojej kolei... Mówcie, kobieto... No, dobrze, stańcie koło niego... Skąd mogę wiedzieć?... Dobrze, zrobię, jeśli będę mogła... Robiła wrażenie odźwiernego w teatrze, który wprowadza widzów i rozsadza według numeru biletów. Następny jej występ nie udał się całkowicie. Jakiś zażywny mężczyzna z krzaczastemi faworytami stanowczo zaprzeczał znajomości z pewnym starszym gentlemanem, który przyznawał się z nim do pokrewieństwa. Medjum traktowało sprawę z zadziwiającą cierpliwością, dorzucając coraz to jakiś nowy szczegół, jednakże bezskutecznie. — Czy pan jesteś spirytystą? — zapytała wreszcie. — Tak, od dziesięciu lat. — Wszak pan wie, że są pewne przeszkody. — Wiem o tem. — Niech pan pomyśli dobrze. Może pan sobie później przypomni. Tymczasem zostawmy tę kwestję, żal mi tylko pańskiego przyjaciela. Nastała znów pauza, w czasie której Enid i Malone wymienili szeptem swoje spostrzeżenia. — Co o tem myślisz, Enid? — Nie mogę się zorjentować. Wszystko to takie dziwne. — Ja sądzę, że połowa z tych szczegółów jest odgadywana, a druga połowa, to pomoc współtowarzyszy. Wszyscy ci ludzie żywią te same przekonania i oczywiście znają się dobrze wzajemnie. O ile kogoś nie znają, mogą o nim zasięgnąć informacji. — Tak, ale ktoś tu mówił, że Mrs. Debbs jest tu po raz pierwszy. — Mogli ją łatwo przygotować. Wszystko to jest zręcznem szalbierstwem i blagą. Musi nią być, bo czemże innem możnaby to wytłumaczyć. — Telepatją, może... — Może i ten element działa tu również. Lecz słuchaj. Mówi znowu... Następna próba wypadła znacznie pomyślniej. Pewien smutnie wyglądający jegomość, stojący gdzieś w tyle, łatwo z opisu poznał swą nieboszczkę żonę. — Słyszę z jej ust słowo Walter. — Tak, to ja... — Nazywała pana Wat? — Nie... — To teraz tak pana nazywa. „Powiedz, niech Wat uściska moje dzieci!“ Domyślam się, że Wat, to pan. Wyraża troskę o dzieci. — Ona się zawsze o nie troszczyła. — Tak, duchy się nie zmieniają... Meble... Coś mówi o meblach... Mówi, że je pan sprzedał... Czy to prawda? — No tak, przecież miałem prawo... Wśród audytorjum dały się słyszeć śmiechy. Dziwne to było, jak sprawy najbardziej poważne i uroczyste ciągle mieszały się z komicznemi — dziwne, a jednak naturalne i czysto ludzkie... — Ma do pana zlecenie: „Ten człowiek zapłaci i wszystko będzie dobrze. Bądź dobrym Wat, a będziem oboje szczęśliwsi niż byliśmy na ziemi.“ Wdowiec zakrył rękami oczy. Jasnowidząca stała chwilę jakby niezdecydowana, a w tejże chwili wysoki, młody sekretarz podniósł się nawpół z miejsca i szepnął jej coś do ucha. Kobieta szybko spojrzała na lewo w kierunku świeżo przybyłych gości. — Wrócę do tego — rzekła. Dała jeszcze słuchaczom dwa opisy zjaw, obydwa nieco mgliste i rozpoznane przez dotyczące osoby z pewnemi zastrzeżeniami. Było rzeczą zastanawiającą, że podawała nieraz takie szczegóły, jakie normalnie trudno jest zauważyć, jeśli się na nie patrzy z większej odległości. Tak naprzykład kiedy opisywała zjawę, która miała się rzekomo uformować gdzieś na końcu sali, ona podawała kolor jej oczu, lub jakieś szczególne, lecz bardzo drobne znamiona twarzy. Malone skrzętnie zanotował ten fakt, który obok innych spostrzeżeń, miał mu posłużyć do napisania druzgoczącej krytyki. Był tem właśnie zajęty, gdy głos jasnowidzącej zabrzmiał silniej, podniósł głowę i spostrzegł, że zwróciła się na lewo, a szkła jej binokli błysnęły wprost w jego kierunku. — Rzadko kiedy zwracam się do osób nowoprzybyłych — rzekła patrząc na niego — lecz dzisiaj mamy tu przyjaciół, których może zainteresować wejście w kontakt z duchami. Oto koło tego pana z wąsami, który siedzi obok młodej lady, dostrzegam kształtującą się postać. Tak, tak panie — rzekła, odpowiadając na pytający wzrok Malone’a, właśnie za panem. Jest to człowiek średniego wzrostu nieco przysadzisty. Stary, poza sześćdziesiątkę, włos prawie biały, nos orli i siwa mała kozia bródka. Nie jest to, o ile się domyślam krewny pański, lecz przyjaciel. Nie zgaduje pan kto? Malone potrząsnął głową z pewnem lekceważeniem. — Ten opis może się odnosić prawie do każdego starszego człowieka — szepnął do Enid. — Popróbuję opisać go ściślej. Ma ostro narysowane linje twarzy. Przypuszczam, że był za życia popędliwy i nerwowy. Nie domyśla się pan? Malone znowu zaprzeczył. — Pudło! Kompletne pudło — mruknął. — Wydaje mi się zaniepokojony, musimy coś zrobić dla niego. — Trzyma książkę. Książka naukowa... Otwiera ją, widzę w niej jakieś wykresy. Może on sam jest jej autorem, a może on uczył tego... Tak, on potakuje... On uczył z niej... był profesorem... Malone milczał. — Nie wiem, czy potrafię określić bliżej. Ach jeszcze jedno. Ma bliznę nad prawem okiem. Malone rzucił się, jak żądłem ukłuty. — Bliznę? — zawołał. Wśród audytorjum ruch się uczynił. — Dwie nawet blizny, jedną większą, drugą małą. — Boże! — wyszeptał Malone. — To profesor Summerlee. — Ach, poznał pan nareszcie... Mam zlecenie od niego: „pozdrowienie dla starego“... jakieś dłuższe imię, zaczyna się na Ch... nie mogę powtórzyć wyraźnie. Czy ma to jakie znaczenie? — Tak. W tejże chwili jasnowidząca zwróciła się w inną stronę i poczęła opisywać jakąś nową zjawę. Dziennikarz nie słuchał już dalej, gdyż czuł się mocno wstrząśnięty. Tutaj prawidłowo odbywająca się ceremonja seansu doznała nagłej przerwy, co zdziwiło zebraną publiczność, jak nie mniej i naszą parę znajomych. Wywołało ją niespodziane wystąpienie jakiegoś wysokiego, brodatego człowieka o bladej twarzy. Stał tuż za krzesłem prezesa, ubrany jak dostatni rzemieślnik. Człowiek ten wyciągnął rękę do góry gestem spokojnym, lecz nakazującym, jak człowiek przywykły do budzenia posłuchu, zaczem nachylił się do przewodniczącego i szepnął mu słów kilka. Mr. Bolsover powstał i przemówił. — To jest Mr. Miromar z Dalston. Mr. Miromar ma do nas polecenie. Zawsze bardzo chętnie słuchamy co nam mówi Mr. Miromar. Znajomi nasi nie mogli ze swoich miejsc przyjrzeć się dokładnie twarzy nowoprzybyłego, oboje byli jednak uderzeni jego szlachetną postawą i pięknym rysunkiem jego czoła, które znamionowało niepospolitą intelektualną siłę. Głos jego brzmiał czysto i wyraźnie, budząc miłe wrażenie. — Misją moją jest głosić dobrą nowinę, gdzie tylko są jakie uszy do słuchania. — Są tutaj ludzie gotowi do jej przyjęcia i oto dlaczegom tu przybył. Chcą oni, ażeby ludzkość stopniowo rozumiała obecną sytuację, tak, aby światem przestał wstrząsać strach i wielka groza. Jam jest jednym z wybranych do głoszenia dobrej nowiny. — Jakiś obłąkaniec — szepnął Malone, gryzmoląc na kolanie początek przemówienia. Wśród audytorjum widoczna była skłonność do wesołości... A jednak, w ruchach tego człowieka i w głosie jego było coś, co zmuszało ludzi do wytężonej uwagi. — Sprawy tego świata dosięgły kulminacyjnego punktu. Istota wszelkiego postępu stała się wyłącznie materjalną. Postępem dziś nazywa się szybka komunikacja, szybkie przesyłanie wiadomości, budowa nowych maszyn... To wszystko zabawki!... Jest tylko jeden realny postęp — postęp duchowy. Ludzkość uznaje go wprawdzie i sławi, lecz jedynie wargami, czczem słowem, w gruncie kroczy fałszywą drogą materjalnej wiedzy. — Najwyższa Istota wie, że wśród ogólnej apatji znalazło się wielu uczciwych sceptyków, których nie zadawalniają stare wierzenia, a przeto mają prawo do nowego świadectwa o prawdzie, do nowej ewangelji. Dlatego tym ludziom uczciwym zesłano nowe świadectwo, nowy dowód, który stwierdza pośmiertny żywot człowieka tak jasno, jako słońce na niebie. Wyszydzili ten dowód ludzie ścisłej nauki, potępiły go kościoły, stał się on celem pośmiewiska dzienników, odrzucono go z pogardą. To jest ostatni i może największy błąd ludzkości. Słuchacze podnieśli teraz głowy. Wszelkie syntezy i ścisłe uogólnienia przerastały ich poziom inteligencji, lecz to, co mówił ów człowiek, było im całkiem zrozumiałe. Rozległ się szmer uznania i sympatji. — Sprawa stawała się beznadziejna, nikt jej nie wziął w opiekę. Dlatego trzeba było użyć surowego środka, by dar niebios nie został odrzucony. Cios padł. Dziesięć miljonów młodzieży i mężczyzn w sile wieku padło na pobojowisku. Dwakroć tyle okaleczonych. To było pierwsze ostrzeżenie dane przez Boga ludzkości. Lecz i ono przebrzmiało bez echa. Ten sam posępny materjalizm panoszy się w świecie dziś tak samo, jak i przed wojną światową. Dano ludzkości lata miłosiernej zwłoki, lecz prócz odruchów ducha w kościołach, jak ten oto — nigdzie żadnej zmiany dostrzec nie można. Nowe stosy grzechów do starych zbrodni dodały narody, a grzech musi być zawsze odpokutowany. Rosja stała się kloaką. Niemcy nie okazały skruchy, pogrążone w materjalizmie, który był pierwszą przyczyną światowej wojny. Hiszpanja i Włochy zapadały kolejno w ateizm i zabobon. Francja nie ma żadnego religijnego ideału. Anglja grąży się w gmatwaninie pojęć, pełna drewnianych sekt, krzty życia w sobie nie mających. Ameryka przeoczyła swe chlubne posłannictwo i zamiast stać się kochającą młodszą siostrą ciężko dotkniętej Europie, powstrzymuje wszelką ekonomiczną odbudowę przez swe pieniężne pretensje; zlekceważyła podpis swego własnego prezydenta i odmówiła przystąpienia do Ligi Pokoju, który był jedyną nadzieją lepszej przyszłości. Wszyscy zgrzeszyli, jedni więcej, drudzy mniej, to też kara dotknie wszystkich stosownie do wielkości ich zbrodni. Kara ta nadejdzie wkrótce, to są ściśle te słowa, które kazano mi wam ogłosić. Czytam je, bym nie uronił żadnego. Wyjął z kieszeni skrawek papieru i jął odczytywać. — Nie mamy zamiaru straszyć ludzi, lecz chcemy, by zaczęli się zmieniać w kierunku bardziej duchowym. Nie chcemy podniecać nerwów, lecz póki jeszcze czas, przygotować ludzi na to, co przyjdzie. Ludzkość nie może kroczyć tą drogą, jaką idzie obecnie. Gdyby nie zawróciła z niej, wytępi się wzajemnie. Przedewszystkiem musimy usunąć ciemną chmurę średniowiecznej teologji, która zawisła między ludzkością a Bogiem. Złożył papier i wsunął go do kieszeni. — Oto, co miałem wam powiedzieć. Głoście tę nowinę wszędzie, gdzie tylko dostrzeżecie jakieś okienko w duszy. Mówcie ludziom: czyńcie skruchę, poprawcie się, bo czas już najwyższy... Zamilkł i zbierał się do wyjścia. Czar prysnął. Słuchacze zaczęli się żywiej poruszać i szeptać. Jakiś głos odezwał się wreszcie. — Czy to zapowiedź końca świata, panie? — Nie — odrzekł mówca krótko. — Czy to Powtórne Przyjście?, — zapytał ktoś inny. — Tak. Szybko i lekko przesunął się miedzy krzesłami na tarasie i stanął chwilę koło drzwi. Gdy się Malone za nim obejrzał, już go nie było w sali. — To jeden z tych fanatycznych proroków powtórnego przyjścia Zbawiciela — szepnął do Enidy. — Jest ich całe mnóstwo: Bracia w Chrystusie, Russelici, Bibliści i licho wie kto jeszcze. Ale przyznać trzeba, ten robi wrażenie. — O, tak — potwierdziła Enid. Przewodniczący podniósł się z siedzenia i zabrał głos. — Wysłuchaliśmy z wielkiem zainteresowaniem słów naszego przyjaciela. Mr. Miromar jakkolwiek do zjednoczenia naszego mi należy, lecz ma dla nas szczerą sympatję i dlatego zawsze chętnie go widzimy wśród nas. Co się tyczy jego przepowiedni, to sądzę, że myśmy niczem nie przyczynili się do nędzy moralnej, w jakiej się ludność obecnie znajduje, niewiele też możemy uczynić, by ten stan poprawić. Możemy tylko pełnić uczciwie swoje zajęcia i oczekiwać wypadków w pełnej nadziei pomocy bożej. Jeśli ów Dzień Sądu nastąpić ma jutro — dodał z uśmiechem — to trzeba mi będzie zajrzeć do mego interesu na Hammersmith dzisiaj. Lecz teraz musimy kończyć nasze nabożeństwo. Przewodniczący usiadł, młody sekretarz wystąpił z silnym apelem do zebranych o składki na budowę nowego kościoła. — To hańba — mówił — że na ulicy zostaje daleko więcej ludzi, niż ich ta sala pomieścić może. My wszyscy chętnie wam służymy, nie biorąc ani jednego penny; Mrs. Debbs żąda tylko zwrotu kosztów podróży, ale potrzeba nam jeszcze tysiąc funtów, zanim coś rozpoczniemy. Znam tu jednego brata, który zastawił swój dom, aby nam pomóc. Oto duch, który zwycięża. No, zobaczymy, jakie dziś będzie żniwo. Tuzin talerzy zaczęło krążyć, a dźwięki śpiewanego hymnu łączyły się z brzękiem rzucanych monet. Enid i Malone tymczasem rozmawiali przyciszonym głosem. — Profesor Summerlee zmarł, jak wiesz, zeszłego roku w Neapolu. — Tak, pamiętam go dobrze. — A stary „Ch“, to miał być oczywiście twój ojciec. — Tak, to w istocie zadziwiające. — Biedny stary Summerlee. Twierdził zawsze, że życie pośmiertne, to absurd. I oto sam istnieje, lub przynajmniej zdaje się istnieć. Talerze głębokie wróciły, wypełnione przeważnie miedziakami; złożono je na stole, a baczne oko sekretarza oceniało wartość zbiórki. Mały, brodaty człowiek z Australji udzielił zebranym błogosławieństwa, mniej więcej w takich samych słowach, jakiemi nabożeństwo otwarto. I nie potrzeba było podnoszenia rąk, ni innych kościelnych ceremonij, aby zrozumieć, że słowa mówcy płynąc z głębi szczerego serca mogły popłynąć wprost przed tron Stwórcy. Zaczem całe zgromadzenie stojąc zanuciło pożegnalny hymn ze smutnym słodkim refrenem: „Niech Bóg nas zachowa, póki się znów nie spotkamy w innym świecie“. Enid zauważyła z pewnem zdziwieniem, że oczy jej zachodzą łzami. Ci prości, poważni ludzie i ich niewyszukana ceremonja zrobiła na niej silniejsze wrażenie, niż pełne majestatu nabożeństwo i grzmiąca muzyka westminsterskiej katedry. Mr. Bolsover wraz z Mrs. Debbs czekali u wyjścia na naszą parę znajomych. — Zdaje mi się, że pan ma zamiar zbyć nas milczeniem w swej gazecie. No, nic nie szkodzi. Jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do tego, Mr. Malone. Ale kiedyś pan do nas wróci. Takie rzeczy nie przechodzą całkiem bez wrażenia. — Mogę pana zapewnić, że potraktuję was poważnie i bezstronnie. — Dobrze, niczego więcej nie żądamy. Medjum stało milczące, z ręką wspartą o kominek poważne i zamyślone. — Pani musi być bardzo zmęczona — rzekła do niej Enid. — Nie, pani, nie jestem nigdy zmęczona, gdy mam do czynienia z duszami zmarłych — one same dbają o to, bym się nie męczyła. Malone zwrócił się do medjum. — Pozwoli pani, że zadam jedno pytanie... Czy pani znała profesora Summerlee? Medjum potrząsnęło głową. — Nie, sir, wcale nie znałam. Ludzie zawsze myślą, że już znałam te osoby za życia. Ja żadnej nie widziałam. Ot, poprostu przychodzą, ja na nie patrzę i opisuję. — A jaką drogą pani powtarza ich zlecenia? — Drogą jasnosłyszenia. Ja je słyszę. Przez cały czas słyszę. Biedne istoty cisną się do mnie, ocierają się o mnie i wprost są dokuczliwe — ja, teraz ja... Czynię, co mogę, ale oczywiście nie wszystkie potrafię zaspokoić. Malone zwrócił się do przewodniczącego. — Co mi pan może powiedzieć o tym proroku, który przemawiał? — Mr. Bolsover wzruszył ramionami z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. — To jest Sudependent. Spotykamy się z nim od czasu do czasu. Jest to pewien rodzaj komety, która zjawia się nagle i znika również szybko. Przypominam sobie, że ten dziwak przepowiedział wielką wojnę. Ja jestem człowiek praktyczny. Uważam, że i obecne czasy są bardzo złe. Mamy pełną kasę tego zła, nie robimy rachunków na przyszłość. No, dobranoc. Proszę nas tylko traktować sprawiedliwie. — Dobranoc — rzekła Enid. — Dobranoc — odparła Mrs. Debbs. Muszę pani coś jednak powiedzieć, com odrazu spostrzegła, gdym na panią spojrzała. Pani sama także jest medjum. Dobranoc. I tak para nasza znalazła się znów na ulicy, wchłaniając z lubością świeże nocne powietrze po dusznej atmosferze przepełnionej sali. W kilka chwil później Malone najął auto, które ich miało zawieźć zpowrotem do Victoria Gardens.